


Fatherhood

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Series: Adventures of Les Amis [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from imagineyourOTP.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen enough E/R fluff, so I thought I'd contribute.

“Let’s go to the food court.” Grantaire said nudging Enjolras towards the escalators. Both them were carrying shopping bags, and their arms were getting sore. The mall was crowded with shoppers buying Christmas presents.

            “After we get Jehan’s present.” Enjolras said.

            “We’ll get him a bouquet of flowers, he’ll love that.” Grantaire said.

            “No. We’re getting him a real present. He likes bright colors, floral prints and just...well, anything.”

            Grantaire sighed, “Fine. But can we stop to get a pretzel, the smell of that Wetzel’s Pretzels is killing me.”

            Enjolras could smell the prezels as well, his stomach growled, “Alright.” They made their way through the crowd. They both bought cinnamon pretzels and they sat down on a bench and sighed in relief. Grantaire ripped a piece of his pretzel and touched it to Enjolras’ lips. The blond opened his mouth and Grantaire pushed the piece into Enjolras’ mouth.

            Enjolras did the same for Grantaire and they shared a sugary kiss. Grantaire smiled,and took another bite from his pretzel. He had been sober for over seven months, the first four were the worst. The strain that had been placed on his relationship with Enjolras almost broke them but they pulled through. Eventually, Enjolras joined Grantaire at the AA meetings and the other three months flew by and the strain was lifted.

            Enjolras loved seeing Grantaire happy, he was the happiest he had ever been. Enjolras touched Grantaire’s hand. Grantaire smiled and held Enjolras’ hand. They crumbled their wrappers and tossed them in the trash and made their way through the crowd. They went up the escalator and into a novelty store, they laughed at the old T-shirts with jokes that were older than Enjolras or Grantaire. They cringed at shirts that had meme jokes from the internet. They went down the aisles looking for something that Jehan may like.

            “Mommy?” A little girl’s voice asked from the other side of their aisle. Grantaire looked up from the Jesus Pez Dispenser.

            “Are you lost?” He asked.

            “I can’t find my mommy.” The little girl began to cry.

            Grantaire looked at Enjolras, “We can get Jehan’s present later.” Enjolras said. They nodded and walked towards the little girl, “Hey, it’s okay.” Enjolras got down on one knee and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

            The little girl sniffled and her crying subsided. “What’s your name?” Grantaire asked.

            She sniffled and wiped her eyes, “Claudia.” She said.

            “Well Claudia, we’re going to help you find your mom. Okay? You don’t need to be afraid.” Enjolras said gently.

            The little girl nodded, Grantaire and Enjolras walked on either side of her each holding her hand. They walked around the mall for close to an hour but they couldn’t find her mom. Enjolras held the bags while Grantaire carried her. They went back to the store where they found Claudia and an older woman was standing at the counter, when she saw them she burst into tears and ran over to them.

            “Oh my God! Claudia! I am so sorry! Where did you find her?”

            “Here, actually.” Grantaire said handing Claudia to her mother.

            “Thank you so much.” The mother reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet.

            “No. You don’t need to give us anything.” Enjolras said.

            “But I-“

            Enjolras shook his head with a small smile, “Keep it. Please.”

            The mother put her purse into her bag, and gently took Claudia’s hand. “Thank you so much. Claudia, what do we say?”

            “Thank you misters.” The tired six year old said.

            “You’re welcome.” Grantaire said.

            They promised to get Jehan’s Christmas present the next day, and went down to the parking lot. “You’d make a great dad someday.” Enjolras said as they drove back to their apartment.

            “I doubt it.” Grantaire said.

            “You really would. The way you handled today was amazing. It made your eyes shine brighter, and just looking at how happy you were today made me remember why I fell in love with you.”

            At the stoplight, Grantaire pressed a kiss to Enjolras’ cheek. “I love you, Apollo.”

            “You too Dionysus.”

            They spent the rest of the night eating take-out and wrapping presents. That night Enjolras fell asleep with his arm around Grantaire’s middle. Enjolras dreamt of him and Grantaire when they were older and their child. When he woke up the next morning, he realized that his dream could one day become a reality and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
